WhY
by PoisonedChuugoku
Summary: The final... Congratulations, congratulations! But you must know by now... That sometimes... The answer is not what you want to hear... WhY: The end is near... And time for them is almost up. Last in the LoNeLY series.
1. Prologue

_A quick summary of a time not long ago…_

* * *

"What are you doing here," he asked, eyes narrowing. The ex-nation raised his hands and took a step back. This confused Alfred. The usually confident albino was never so meek. The ex-nation's hair had grown and was tied with a purple ribbon, hanging over his right shoulder. A white hood covered his already white hair, connecting to a long cape. It had a black cross on its side and it partially covered the black military jacket and pants he wore. A black spiked collar was wrapped around his neck. What shocked Alfred the most was Prussia's eyes. The usually glowing red was dimmed and blank, not even shimmering.

"I-I'm here to help," the albino stuttered.

* * *

_He stood there, watching them all. They were discussing what they're plan of attack should be. Gilbert bit his lip. _

_Didn't they see that what they were doing was horrible? They were talking about _bombing_ Italy! Their friend Italy! The same who "ve~!'d" and "Pasta~!'d" all day long! The one who cried for Germany's help! The one who couldn't even tie his own shoe laces….. _

_Gilbert drew back when Germany addressed him, asking for advice. Their surprise was evident when he stuttered, but he didn't care. Austria and Hungary gazed on with concern. He couldn't face them, he just couldn't. He was still hurt from the wounds from long ago. Why did she choose Austria? Why not him? _

_He turned away to hide his anger. They asked if he was feeling alright. He didn't bother answering before he left._

* * *

The ex-nation did not know where this unexplainable guilt came from. It seemed to have grown over time, ever since the other three had begun acting weird. At first, it was simple things, such as accidently trashing Germany's house when he was drunk. However, over time, it had him questioning his actions over the years; mainly the War of Austrian Succession. Even now, Gilbert's guilt was the thing driving him to help the SIA Alliance. Was he one of their allies? Yes, he would consider himself one. Their first if he was right.

The albino swung his sword, cutting down a length of vines in his path. He wasn't entirely sure where China was, but he would prove to them that he was there to help. He had to!

* * *

Japan had sat there in the meeting room and simply agreed with what the others said as usual. Even though his expression was blank, the Prussian could tell that the nation didn't like what they were doing. He could have declared neutrality! He could have tried to stall them!

With that in mind, the rage exploded and he rushed forwards with an animalistic growl.

* * *

He held up a hand, calling his people to a halt. Bringing a finger to his lips, the leader slowly pulled his sniper rifle off his back and peered through the scope.

"We are close," North Korea said, putting his rifle back into its holster on his back. Then, he proceeded to lead his troops down the slope of the hill and into the trees.

Ahead, the French city of Lyon was burning.

* * *

The snipers raised their guns and pointed them down. They could see all of the people below, soldiers and civilians, making their way out of Lyon ahead of the raging fires. North zoomed in with his scope and finally found who he was looking for. With a grim command, the people fired.

Both French and English soldiers fell and Feliciano blinked in surprise. He looked up to the buildings and saw them.

Feliciano smirked and gave North a sharp salute. Then, he ordered his people not to shoot the North Koreans.

Together, Feliciano Vargas and Im Hyung Soo chased the French and English out of Lyon and claimed it in the name of the SIA Alliance.

* * *

Memories seemed to be flowing through his mind and he could sift through them, watching battles that his brother fought in. And the most surprising of all: Romano _approved_.

Sometimes, when he's alone in his room with the door locked, the nation would go through the memories and _laugh_. He would ask himself questions aloud as he giggled such as "Did you see his guts spill out?" or "His face! His face! What a fucking amazing shot Veneziano! Blowing his face right off…."

Romano felt the tip of his lip twitch as he thought about it. The Italian Republic had been torn into two once again.

But….

… Maybe….

…..Feliciano would be willing to rejoin…..

….. And both of them…..

… Could fight…..

… Together….?

* * *

"I never thought that we would gain so many allies so quickly," Feliciano observed. Hyung and Mai LY were sparing together. The Korean was using two fans that his nation had created many centuries before, blocking the Vietnamese girl's paddle with its sharp edges. Her expression was determined as she continued with her attack. Yao was barking out orders to the two, telling them what to improve on as they fought.

"Neither did I," Alfred replied, adjusting his sunglasses, "This is rather interesting…."

* * *

Lightning flashed.

At the silent signal, the two groups rushed each other as the rain began to pour.

For a brief moment, the eyes of the SIA nations glowed red.

On the opposite side of the world, Alfred, Feliciano, and Lovino all stood in a similar show-down with Europe's nations.

Instead of rain and thunder, the sky was clear and the sound of fighting in the city streets of Paris began.

The enemies rushed towards each other.

Alfred's eyes glowed red, while Feliciano's and his brother's glowed lilac.

The date was February 14th 2015.

* * *

"Why?" Japan blocked the knife, the clinking of the blades as they hit ringing throughout the clearing. Yao grinned as he dodged one of the Japanese's own attacks.

"Why? Why what aru?"

"Why are you doing this?" The two jumped back, breathing heavily. Japan wiped his wet bangs out of his eyes, the blank brown irises sad. Yao's grin slowly faded into a scowl.

"I don't answer to you Japan," the nation stated coldly. Japan rushed forwards, swinging his katana once more. The Chinese man blocked it and the two stood at a standstill.

"Tell me why Yao," Japan demanded, pushing with his strength. Yao gritted his teeth and pushed back.

"Why do I fight? Why do I decide to join up with Alfred and Feliciano to get rid of all of you aru?" Yao's eyes flashed once more.

"I fight because you all left me! Every single one of you left me! But Hyung Soo and Mai Ly came back and apologized….. They threw a birthday party for all the times they missed…. They were the only ones who visited…. They were the only ones that called when they were troubled… THEY WERE THE ONLY ONES WHO DID ALL THOSE THINGS! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR NOT DOING THE SAME! NEVER, NEVER, NEVER, FORGIVE!" Japan rolled out of the way of Yao's furious slashes and the battle continued.

Yao's eyes glowed a murderous red.

"So bring it on Japan! Cause no matter what you attack me with, I will never ever forgive you!"

* * *

_Bombing of England – Operation Drop: 2013 December 25, SUCCESS_

_Attack of Austria – Operation Democratic Relations: 2014 March 12, FAIL_

_Attack of Hungary – Operation Democratic Relations: 2014 March 12, FAIL_

_Attack of France – Operation Democratic Relations: 2014 March 12, FAIL _

_Battle of the Rain Highway – 2014 August 31, SUCCESS_

_Battle at the Mongolian Border – 2014 October 29, SUCCESS_

_Battle of Dalandzadagad – 2014 November 13, SUCCESS_

_-Joining of Prussia_

_The Burning of Lyon – 2014 November 13, SUCCESS_

_-Joining of N. Korea_

_The Three Month Silence – 2014 November 15-2015 February 14_

_-Joining of Vietnam_

_-Joining of Italy Romano_

_Fight at Gurvansaikhan National Park – Operation Pincer: 2015 February 14, FAIL_

_Battle of Paris – Operation Pincer: 2015 February 14, FAIL _

_Attack of the North – Operation UK: 2015 July-August, FAIL_

_-Joining of the Nordics_

_Borderline Battle of Germany – 2016 January 7-16, FAIL_

* * *

"You can still back out, you know," Alfred said, also standing and walking over. Feliciano shook his head furiously.

"M-My days of mass producing white flags are over," he said determinedly, "B-But…."

"You'll miss all of them," Yao finished. At this, Feliciano nodded. Yao smiled.

"I'll miss my siblings too aru. But, we can at least call them and apologize as soon as everything is in place. Right?" He turned to Alfred. The American nodded.

"We'll apologize to them all."

* * *

Their eyes no longer glowed. Their eyes were back to normal.

And their eyes were sad and teary.

For suicide was the only thing they could think of that would get the others to forgive them for the deeds they committed.

* * *

"… He believes that China, America, and Italy are planning to do a triple suicide. The bombs are all placed within an approximate 32 kilometre radius of their people's bases as well as their own homes." The whispers started up again. To kill a nation, all of their people needed to die before the nation itself faded.

"What," France asked brokenly. England slumped in his chair beside his rival, staring at the ground in shocked silence.

"Y-You cannot be serious," Germany also asked. Japan shrugged helplessly.

"China would not do such a thing," Russia stated, "He does not seem like the type!"

"Yeah," Austria agreed, "Neither does Italy."

"Or America," Canada mumbled.

* * *

Japan turned to England.

"Did your brothers ever find out the nature of that monster two years ago?" England tapped his chin and frowned.

"The only thing we found was that it was created to bring out the worst in ourselves….."

The light bulb flashed on in the nations minds and Japan explained his theory.

* * *

_When one is lonely, they can be led to the brink of insanity until the point that they cannot be saved. And by that time, they will wish for a friend's companionship... However, they would never get it._

_When one is lost, they cannot find their way forward. With companions beside them, their chances increase. However….. With all three lost, the way gets darker and grimmer with each mistake that is made. _

_When one is sick, their thoughts become a blank haze. They cannot see clearly. The sickness can turn into a disease quickly though and many will fall._

_The final…. Congratulations, congratulations! But you must know by now… That sometimes….. The answer is not what you want to hear…_

_WhY:_

_The end is near…. And time for them is almost up._

* * *

**I do not own Hetalia. **


	2. Down

Germany raised a finger up to his lips. Austria, Hungary, France, and Spain nodded and followed carefully behind the strict nation. They five came out from the trees and their eyes were drawn to the small cottage in the clearing.

Italy's house.

Cautiously glancing around, Germany then led the others down the hill. They had spent more than a few days simply observing. Italy never seemed to leave the premise however, whenever someone came to the door, the Italian would usually answer. Sometimes though, they never saw the front door open. Instead, they could hear Italy's voice coming from a speaker on the left side.

In addition, the Italian seemed to have an operational security system which consisted of a password, a handprint, and an eye scan. There also needed to be a key in the lock. A camera kept an eye on the entire front porch.

It was quite obvious that they couldn't go through that way.

"_If I remember," _Germany thought as he led the group around to the backdoor, _"The backdoor of the house should be unlocked. And even if there are cameras on that side, we can simply open a window." _The nation shook his head.

The old Italy would have left the backdoor unlocked. This new Italy most likely had not only locked it, but also reinforced it.

Germany was extremely troubled. When Italy first began to act differently, the nation inwardly began thinking that maybe his friend was finally growing up. However, as the Italian became more and more distant, Germany began to really worry. Italy no longer called him to ask for help of any kind. He no longer called him at all.

The German had visited the Italian's house from time to time to check on him, but he was either out or was completely fine and didn't need him. Then, Italy began to leave the meetings with America and China, and the three would be laughing just like the two had used to.

It was as if on the path the two had been walking, Italy had stopped and turned around and his walking turned into running. His running would halt beside the other SIA nations and the three would then run together. And no matter how far Germany chased them, the nation couldn't catch up.

The group rounded the corner and Germany froze. He felt France walk into him from behind, followed by one of the others.

"Germany," Hungary asked, "What is it?" The nation walked out into the open, much to the others surprise. However, that was nothing compared to the real shock they had received.

The backyard of the house had been completely dug up. Piles of dirt had been thrown all over and there were so many holes in the ground at their feet. But it wasn't the holes that caught their attention. It was the bodies.

Piles upon piles of bodies had been carelessly thrown into the holes and hastily buried. The thing that was scariest though was the fact that all of the people were Spanish.

"I-It was little Veneziano," Spain exclaimed in disbelief. The Spanish nation shook his head furiously.

"No, no, no," he cried, "It's a lie! It's a lie!"

Germany could recall two years ago the strange pasta Italy had brought to the meeting. During that meeting, he could also recall that some type of murderer was running through Spain's countryside. The German couldn't move, couldn't speak.

Did Italy really kill all those people? And then…. Put their blood into the pasta that day?

"H-He couldn't have," Austria whispered, eyes wide, "Italy would never do such a thing!"

Hungary grabbed onto the Austrian's arm tightly, staring at the bodies. Some had started to decay, the flesh having melted off in the hot Italy sun over time leaving only bones. France took a horrified step back. A loud click was heard, making all of them jump. The French man flinched, lifting up his foot.

Suddenly, a rumble could be heard. Each nation turned to watch in terror as the backyard seemed to cave in on itself. The piles of dirt came together and formed a passageway that led down, down, down into the darkness of the Earth. France had found a hidden switch.

The five looked at each other, gulping. Then, they began to descend.

Down…

….. Down…..

… Down into darkness.


	3. The

Slowly, the group crept forwards. England pulled out a pair of binoculars and peered through them.

The large house that was built several yards from them was standing tall and proud, untouched by any damage that occurred during the war. The wood seemed to be newly painted, the light blue standing out amongst the green foliage. England frowned, lowering the binoculars.

Behind him, Canada, Mexico, as well as his older brothers Wales, Ireland, and Scotland stood watching.

"Well little brother," Wales smirked, "See anything?" England gritted his teeth.

"Nothing," he snapped in reply. His brother raised his hands.

"No need to get defensive now," the nation said. Ireland snorted.

"He has every right to be defensive," the red head said, "this _is_ America we're talking about!"

"You shut your mouth!" Scotland rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets. Canada and Mexico gazed uncertainly back and forth between all of them.

England gave a large sigh, turning around and rubbing his forehead. He had come to accept that his family was loud. Probably where America got it from. The only one missing was France. But the Frenchie wanted to be part of the team going after Italy. He did help raise him after all.

England could understand and he had to pinch himself when he couldn't help but agree. There's just something about family that affected just about every nation.

That was what Japan had said when he described his strategy. Bring the family of the nation in question together again and try to have them knock some sense into their thick skulls.

Every one of the UN had agreed that America would be the one who had it the worst. He _was_, after all, the one who started the war in the first place. Therefore, every sibling of the UK were sent with England to help him. The Brit had to admit that it would be useful. But he didn't have to like it.

"Hey, little brother!" England turned his head and was about to yell at Wales, however, the finger that poked him in the cheek made him freeze in surprise. His older brother let out a triumphant sound, spinning to their other laughing brothers. England snarled.

He _really_ didn't like it.

* * *

"Ouch, that was my foot!"

The sound of pushing and shoving started up.

"Get off of me!"

"You get off!"

"Shut up you guys! Do you not realize that he might hear us- Hey, who touched my butt?"

"That was me, little brother."

"Why you-!"

Canada (Who?) flicked on the lights and the pushing and shoving of the UK brothers stopped. Mexico lifted them off the floor one by one and then paused to look around the room.

It was a living room with a homey-feel and a warm fireplace. It was neat and tidy, something that impressed everyone. Well, just about everyone. England, Mexico, and Canada seemed uneasy as they glanced around.

"Alright then….," England coughed, gaining everyone's attention, "I suggest we split up and have a look around."

"You're probably right little brother," Scotland agreed, effectively cutting off Wales and Ireland from complaining.

"Where should we check," Mexico asked. England glanced around once more, falling silent.

"Do you feel that?" His siblings blinked in confusion before reaching out with their senses. Wales' eyes snapped to the stairs that led to the basement.

"It's coming from down there…." They all looked at each other and then followed England as he descended down the wooden stairs. The boards creaked with each step they took, much to their discomfort. It didn't seem like it would end.

Finally, they reached the bottom. And stared in surprise.

A giant stone door was barring their way forwards. However, it was the designs on the door that made England face palm. There were a number of snakes hovering over a metal track and they seemed to be stuck there.

"Tell me that he did not just-?" The Brit sighed. Canada tilted his head into confusion.

"It looks a bit like one of the doors to the Chamber of Secrets in the second Harry Potter movie…." He quietly said. England groaned as his brothers began snickering.

"I am so done with this…. Fine," The English man threw his hands into the air, "If he wants to play it that way…. _**OPEN**_." His sudden hissing took both Canada and Mexico by surprise as they took a step back. A snake began to slither around on the track and the other snakes moved out of the way. A click was heard as the door unlocked.

"He got everything right," Wales snickered, "All the way down to the details…. Oh."

A long, dark hallway lay ahead of them. The siblings all shared glances. Taking a deep breath, Scotland was the first one to step forwards. The Scottish man led them into the engulfing darkness.


	4. Dark

The air around them smelled foul, the rotting flesh from the bodies engulfing all of their senses. More than one of them had started coughing but they kept pressing on. Germany had a hand on the whip on his belt as they turned down the twisting corridors.

There was no one there. Or so it seemed.

Germany recognized some of the architecture from some of Italy's catacombs. Old skeletons littered the floors, hung from chains or simply placed within the crevices of the walls. He wouldn't admit it, but the German was thoroughly creeped out. Every time he looked behind him, the nation could have sworn that he saw something move. France was gripping onto Spain's arm as they walked, his head whipping back and forth.

It was cold down in these catacombs as well. There weren't many lights with only a few torches leading the way. They had to turn back several times because they had hit a dead end.

"How big is this place?" Spain's voice echoed throughout the complex.

"Be quiet Spain," Austria whispered, "You never know who might hear us…."

Further in the base, a certain Italian's ears pricked up.

* * *

They reached a large opening in the cave and cautiously peeked out. It was completely empty except for the giant computers that lined the far wall. And sitting in the chair right in front of it was….

"Italy!" The nation had a frown on his face as he regarded the UN.

"You shouldn't have come here Germany," he said, standing. The others walked out from behind the German.

"Oh? You brought the others too," Italy blankly stated, "Seems like a good day for me. Lucky~!" The other nation watched the Italian with veiled confusion. The Italy that they had grown to know during the war was psychotic and knew no mercy. This one however….. This one seemed to be rather … Resigned.

"Well, since you're all here, I suppose it's time for what Alfred called a 'Villain's Monologue'," he continued, raising his hands and miming rabbit ears. The Italian turned away from them and to the computer. The nations drew closer as quietly as they could while Italy spoke to them in a monotone voice.

"If you're here, then I guess someone told you about the bombs," the nation inferred, "Most likely Gilbert. Did you know he started to feel guilty during the war? I mean, his reasoning was that he couldn't believe that you guys wouldn't jump at the chance to help me. I guess he had a bit of a point. Why didn't you help me? Why did you all turn against me?" He shook his head.

"No, it wasn't you. I guess it all started because of _him_. You know who I'm referring to, don't you Austria, Hungary?" They frowned in confusion.

"I'll give you a hint," Italy continued, "His initials were H…. R…. E…."

At this revelation, the two's expressions became even more troubled.

"That's right," the nation said, nodding, "Holy Roman Empire. I have a question for you two. Why did you not tell me that…. That Holy Rome wasn't coming back? You could have told me. I would have understood."

The two didn't respond. France's own expression became sad and Spain looked down to the ground. Germany watched in slight confusion.

"Holy Rome is never coming back," Italy muttered, typing rapidly, "He's never coming back…. Never coming back….. Never coming….. Coming back….. Never….. Never….. Never… Never, NEVER, **NEVER**, **NEVER, **_**NEVER**_!" The nation angrily drew one of his throwing knives and after spinning it, Italy slammed the blade into the keyboard.

The others jumped, hands falling onto their weapons as the SIA nation turned around. But they froze. Italy's eyes were no longer glowing lilac. They were back to normal.

And…..

….

…..

….

….

…..

And Italy was….

…

…..

Was Italy…..

….

…..

Crying?


	5. Hallway

"Have any of you found anything?" As his siblings shook their heads, Japan let out a sigh before replacing the book his found onto the shelf.

Much like the others in the UN, Japan and his siblings, Korea, Taiwan, Thailand, and Hong Kong had all teamed up to check China's house. Their mission goal: To find China and any devices that could stop the bombs from their suspected detonation time. So far, they hadn't had any luck in finding either.

"Has anyone checked the second floor yet?"

"I think Hong Kong is up there now aniki da-ze," Korea called as he opened the cabinets in the kitchen. Japan nodded and lightly jogged to the staircase. He could hear the sounds of his younger brother ransacking the rooms as he reached the top of the stairs. Japan made his way down the familiar hallway, peering into the room Hong Kong was currently checking with a sweat drop.

"_Just as long as he cleans up once he's finished," _he thought, continuing down the hall. The nation paused in front of the last door. He hesitated before reaching out with his hand and pushing open the sliding door. His eyes widened in surprise.

The entire room was a mess. There were stuffed animals thrown all over and clothes littered the floor. The vanity by the far wall had a smashed mirror and it drawers had been pulled out and the articles inside were strewn and had become one with the floorboards. Some of the articles were ripped to shreds.

Japan carefully navigated his way to the vanity, where the mess seemed to be the worst. He paused, bending down and peering closer at the pile. There seemed to be something at the bottom so the nation slowly moved away the clutter. First, he pulled out a pair of old gloves.

"_Weren't these Russia's? Why does Yao-nii have a pair of Russia's gloves?" _Japan placed them onto the vanity and pulled out the second item, a hairclip. It was elaborately designed and very beautiful. The nation could recall his older brother wearing it once or twice when he and England had begun trading.

As the nation contemplated why China had these, a shocked shout came from outside the door. The Japanese man whipped his head around and quickly jogged out into the hallway.

Hong Kong was kneeling on the ground, wincing.

"What happened," Japan asked. His younger brother shook his head.

"I tripped," he replied, looking down to where his feet lay, "But by what, I don't know." The floorboards seemed to have come loose from when Hong Kong fell and Japan kneeled beside the open hole. His brother joined him and the two peered inside. Their eyes widened.

Inside the compartment were several boxes and syringes. The needles had a clear liquid inside. Japan carefully pulled one out and the two brothers examined it closely. Hong Kong blinked in surprise and his mouth open ever so slightly.

"Why does China have opium?" Japan's head spun around and stared at his brother, horrified. His gaze returned to the syringe.

"… W-We need to inform the others," Japan finally said after a moment of silence. Hong Kong nodded and the two returned to the first floor.


	6. To

They turned the corner and came to another dead end. The UN had been walking through the maze for what seemed like hours. However, no matter where they went, no door could be found; just dead ends. England growled to himself as Scotland sighed and turned to back track once more. However, the nations all froze.

America was leaning along the side of the wall, checking his nails. He then looked up at them, tilting his head. The sunglasses that were usually on his head were being put into use, concealing his eyes. He seemed to be regarding them with slight interest, his face blank.

"So," he said slowly, "That took longer than I thought. You surely do take your time." His distant siblings couldn't comprehend how he had gotten there, they hadn't even heard him! The American pushed off the wall and began making his way back down the hall. When he didn't hear them following, the nation looked over his shoulder to them.

"Well? Aren't you coming?" The brothers all shared glances before following a great distance away from him. Canada glanced around uncertainly as the working lights in the halls became more frequent. Before, they had been surrounded by complete darkness with only the occasional light.

"You people have absolutely _no_ sense of direction," America asked, "Do you?" Canada placed a hand on Mexico's shoulder, the nation's lip having curled into a snarl. He couldn't stop England though.

"Well, we probably would have sooner or later!" At this, they expected to hear the SIA nation chuckle. However, they only received a sigh.

"Prideful England," the American muttered, "Always so prideful. Even though none of the world acknowledge your Queen Elizabeth except yourself and Canada. … Pride, pride, pride. It has a rather interesting place in just about everyone. You and your siblings though…"

The group had reached a door and America glanced back over to them as he placed his hand on the knob.

"You and your siblings," America continued, "Are the most prideful of them all. And…. That includes me." The nation flung the door open as the others stared in shock. He then bolted through it, his footsteps echoing.

"A-After him," Wales shouted. The nations all ran through the door one by one, following the sounds of America's echoing footsteps.

* * *

_Lights blared across a computer screen. _

_The three looked on with miserable interest, the red flashes bright in the darkness of the room. _

"_Once the detonator is activated, it'll set off each bomb that is wired to it," Alfred stated, pointing to the screen._

"_If one set of bombs go off and if there's another in the area that belongs to someone else, then those bombs will set them off if they are not already activated," Yao continued. _

"_So the only thing we need," Feliciano concluded, "Is time. If we can set off at least one set of the bombs, then we can start a chain reaction." _

"_Time….. We need to buy our time until at least one of us can activate their detonators," Alfred said. He closed his blue eyes._

"_But it won't be just our bombs that go off," Yao added, to the others surprise, "'Cause I also planted some in both Vietnam as well as North Korea." Feliciano tilted his head._

"_Ve~ Really? I suppose you weren't the only one then." Alfred felt a small smile appear._

"_No, you weren't."_

* * *

Alfred closed his eyes, tears falling as he ran.

"_I'll buy time for them," _he thought, _"I just hope it's enough."_

* * *

**I think this story might finish in less than ten chapters…. Lately, I've been getting into the anime Attack on Titan (You know, giant ass mother-fucking thingies attacking this one city? Yeah, that one). So, I want to get this story done before I plunge in headfirst into feels and stuff. 'Cause if I'm in an entirely different fandom than the one the story is about, then mentioned story won't **_**ever**_** get done. **

**Well, that's it from me for now. See you in the next chapter! Ciao ciao! **


	7. Their

**Hello bitches! I'm BAACCCCCKKKK! My laptop is fixed, and I'm ready to rock and roll!**

* * *

The Asian nations stared at their siblings in shock. The news that had been revealed to them had just been staggering. Their older brother, the one who raised each and every one of them, the one who took them in and cared for them, the one who was always there if they ever needed him, THEIR YAO. Their Yao had been injecting _opium_ of all things into himself. He had been taking drugs. It was something that they couldn't process.

"W-What," Korea finally exploded, throwing his hands up into the air.

"T-That can't be," Taiwan quietly stuttered, shaking her head in disbelief. Thailand simply stared, wide-eyed at the wooden floor at their feet.

It was silent as Korea flopped down onto the couch. He buried his head into his hands, breathing heavily. Japan swallowed the lump of bile that had begun to build up in his throat.

He truly couldn't understand why Korea looked up to him and Yao. It could be because they were the oldest. Or maybe it was because his younger brother was jealous..? Korea was never really the type though. Korea's shaky voice echoed in the silent living room.

"Why...? Why would he...?" No one had an answer for him.

* * *

"I think I might have found something," Thailand called. His siblings all looked up from their own searches to him expectantly. The nation carefully pulled the painting by the fireplace off the wall. A silver keypad glimmered from the sunset outside. The Asians all made their way closer so they could see better.

The keypad was similar to a calculator. It had the numbers from one to nine, including zero. One began at the top and nine was near the bottom. It also had an enter as well as a delete button. These two were on either side of the zero.

"I can't tell what it might be for or where it might lead," Thailand added. Japan tapped his chin.

"I think our only concern would be what the password might be," he muttered. At this, the others frowned.

"How are we supposed to figure that out? It's not like there are any hints around here," Korea exclaimed. Hong Kong shook his head.

"Maybe there's another way we can get to wherever it leads?" Taiwan shook her own head.

"I don't think so," she replied, "This seems like the only way."

Japan took several long looks at the keypad while his siblings debated.

_"The password seems to be a six-digit code," _he thought, _"The only question is what it might be..." _The nation blinked before peering closer. Underneath the numbers, in tiny letters, were the letters of the western alphabet. There were three letters per number and they were all in order.

_"The letters make it more confusing," _Japan continued, frown deepening, _"It gives the impression that the code might be a six-letter word. Or it could be random numbers." _The nation looked over at his siblings.

"There are letters on the keypad as well," he said. The siblings stopped in their discussion.

"Like, how are we supposed to figure this out now?" Taiwan crossed her arms, biting her lip to Hong Kong's question. Thailand shook his head.

"It would have been useful if we had Vietnam or North here," he said, "They would have known the combination."

Japan grimaced at the thought of the rest of his family. Russia was currently pushing the N. Korean and Vietnamese troops back to their home countries, keeping them busy and too occupied to realize what was going on. They had tried to explain to them what was going on, about what might happen, but the two wouldn't listen. The situation was also similar for Romano and the Nordics. None of the SIA nations were willing to listen to reason. It was most likely due to the fact that they didn't know what their leaders were planning.

"Maybe the code is random?" The others shuddered.

"I really hope not," Taiwan said.

"Maybe it's something that is important to Yao," Korea suggested. This got them thinking.

"Food," Thailand said then shook his head, "But it doesn't fit the spaces..."

"Home?" Once more, the nations denied it. Home was important to Yao, but it wouldn't have fit.

"What about family?" The siblings thought about it. Japan slowly nodded and turned to the keypad.

215349

There was whoosh sound and the fire in the fireplace went out. Hong Kong carefully drew closer to the pit and peered inside. His eyes widened.

"There's a tunnel here," he exclaimed, "And it seems to go further in..."

The Asians glanced at each other before nodding.

They were going to save their brother.

It didn't matter if he wanted to be saved or not.

They will save him!

**So, I've made it to the seventh episode of SnK and Oh MY GOD. I FREAKING DIED DURING THE FIRST AND SECOND EPISODES. I swear, I don't think I've ever cried as much as I had in that moment. And then on Monday, my friend and I had watched the fifth episode in Science class that morning since we finished our work. Santa Titan? Yeah. Then, at lunch, she started singing 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town'. I shit you not, I started crying. THIS ANIME IS GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME, I SWEAR. **


	8. Death

They went down deeper and deeper. The air became much colder, so much so that they could see their breath in the air around them.

The Asians all peered curiously at their surroundings.

The walls that surrounded them seemed to be paper. However, when touched, it was revealed to them that they were painted over bricks. It was truly impressive that someone was able to do this in such a short amount of time. In addition, while they were walking, the group tried to open several doors. None budged. As they continued, they realized that the doors that they traveled through were opening automatically, leading them through the halls.

Once they figured this out, the nations each placed a hand on their weapons and continued forwards more cautiously.

In a room deep underground, Yao smiled in pride.

* * *

The door before them opened, the group of five siblings tensing in anticipation. Light streamed through and slowly, ever so slowly, Japan led them into the bright room. As they became used to the light, they noticed several things.

First, were the number of weapons all around them. The decor was second, paintings and sword rakes lining the walls. The floor was a dark brown wood and there was a mat in the middle of the room for sparing. But it was the person kneeling directly in the center of the mat that caught their attention.

China analytically watched as they tensed upon noticing his presence. He then stood up from his position and crossed his arms. A tiny smirk came over his features and the nation tapped his chin mockingly.

"Well, well, _well_," China drawled, "_What_ do we have here? Little boys and girls that can't find their way back _home aru_?" A dark chuckle came from his lips as he turned around. The oldest nation made his way over to one of the weapon stands and gently drew his finger across the flat part of one of the blades. Japan's eyes narrowed and his hand twitched towards the handle of his katana. China's head looked slyly over his shoulder at them, the maniacal grin that had become his trademark over the course of the war spreading over his face.

"_What is this_? Nothing to _say~_?"

"Please Yao," Taiwan pleaded, "We don't want to fight!" A dark glint flashed through China's eyes, the orbs glowing red for a split second. Swiftly, the oldest nation pulled the blade off of the rake by its sharp tip and flung it at them. The siblings jumped out of the way. The sword imbedded itself into the wall, a loud clang echoing throughout the room.

China's eyes gleamed brilliant red in the room. As he licked the wound where the blade had cut him as he threw it, a feeling of dread had come over Japan.

Yao's eyes.

They had been brown before Taiwan had called him by his human name.

"You had lost the honor to call me by that name ever since this war began!"

With a snarl, China grabbed two of the Korean fans from another rake and rushed them.

* * *

Yao leapt back from his attack, breathing heavily. Blood dripped off his body from the cuts in his flesh, the rest of his military jacket as well as the shirt he had been wearing lying in tatters on the floor. Before him, the nation's younger siblings were also in similar condition. Thailand had a cut across his cheek from where the tip of the fan sliced him. Taiwan had several bruises from when the Chinese man had flung her into one of the weapons rakes. Hong Kong was lying unconscious on the other side of the room, Korea struggling to his feet beside him. Japan was the only one who remained more or less unscathed.

Outwardly, the mask the nation showed was one of pure lunacy. Inwardly, however, Yao was a mess.

He could feel _that_ side coming back to the surface once more, that side that destroyed millions of civilian homes during his push for more land. The side that took opium. The side that wanted everyone to just _die_ and _never_ come back.

He was afraid.

He was afraid of what _that_ side would do to his siblings, the ones he raised. The ones he took care of. The ones he _loves_. So, Yao did the only thing he could think of doing.

Yao ran. He dropped the fans to the floor with a clatter and ran.

And Japan chased after him.

* * *

Feliciano couldn't stop the tears. The nations before him stood stalk still and watched as the tears ran down the Italian's cheeks.

"Never, never, _never coming back_," he mumbled continuously. Sparks came from the hole in the keyboard. His honey brown eyes were blank and unseeing as he stared at the ground before him.

"Italy..." The Italian's head snapped up and he glared murderously at France. The man was reaching towards him.

"You were the one to kill him..." At this, the French man stiffened.

"_You_ killed him... _You_ killed Holy Rome... _I'll kill you_..." France's eyes widened. Feliciano let the knives in his sleeves fall into his hands.

"**I'LL KILL YOU**!** I'LL SLICE YOU UP INTO A MILLION PIECES**!"

* * *

Alfred was panting as he turned another corner. His footsteps echoed loud enough so that the nations chasing him could easily follow him.

_"I need to give them time... _We_ need more time..."_

* * *

Yao ran through the maze, his breath heavy and his eyes watering from tears that he struggled to hold back. The nation quickly climbed the ladder, pushing open the wooden doors into the shed. He then kicked the shed door open and the Asian stumbled into his backyard. With a hurried glance around, Yao turned to the bamboo trees and fled further and further away.

He finally stopped at a clearing, panting, bending over, hands on his knees. Sweat dripped down the sides of his face from his prior exertion. Then, the bile in his throat came up and the nasty juices of his stomach struggled to throw up what he hadn't had for breakfast. Once he finished, Yao sank down to his knees, weary. He readjusted his position so that he was sitting and he curled up as best he could.

"Yao-nii." The nation froze. It didn't take a genius to realize that Japan had found him.

So, he just pretended that he hadn't heard him.

"_Yao-nii_." His cursed name was repeated and the Chinese man gritted his teeth. The nation could hear the soft sound of his younger brother's footsteps as they padded closer over the grass and stopped right in front him. The sound of a click made him slowly look up. The nation found himself staring down the end of the barrel of a gun. He sneered.

"_What_?" Japan stared at him, his dull brown eyes sad. Yao blew his bangs out of his eyes.

"_Well_? Aren't you going to shoot? You _can_ end my part of this war right here and right now, you know." Japan's hand shook. The sound of running made Yao glance behind his younger brother. Their other siblings came to a halt. The sound of something hitting the ground turned his attention back to Japan. He flinched in surprise when the normally expressionless nation hugged him tightly.

"W-What-?"

"_I'm sorry_." This made Yao pause, his eyes wide.

"I'm sorry for leaving," Japan continued, "I'm sorry for not calling, for not visiting... I'm sorry..."

Their siblings' faces were grim as Yao watched them in shock.

"I'm sorry for abandoning you. I'm sorry... China... No... I'm sorry... Yao-nii..." The nation in question sat there, frozen. His wide eyes welled up with tears before closing.

"It's okay... Kiku... But... I'm sorry too."

At this, Kiku turned his head. Yao's hand had reached into the pocket of his pants as the tears continued running down his pale cheeks. The Asian siblings gasped as Yao pulled out his detonator. And he smiled the first real smile that they had seen in a long time.

"I hope you know... That I already forgave you all a long time ago... Right aru?"

Kiku saw that Yao's eyes were that soft brown once more.

The Chinese man's thumb pressed down on the trigger.

* * *

**2 - F, 1 - A, 5 - M, 3 - I, 4 - L, and 9 - Y. **

**SnK is short for Shingeki no Kyojin, or in English, Attack on Titan. **


	9. Screams of the Fading

Somewhere across the world, a nation went up in flames.

People were screaming.

People were crying.

People were bleeding and yelling and _dying_.

A nation several hours away heard them all.

He closed his eyes and screamed along with them.

* * *

Kiku held the crying Yao tightly in his arms, his eyes wide and tears running down his cheeks. One by one, bombs in China all went off and the screaming around them grew louder and louder and louder. Their siblings rushed over to them and couldn't do anything but stand and watch.

* * *

Somewhere across the world, a running nation when up in flames.

People were screaming.

People were crying.

People were bleeding and yelling and _dying_.

A nation many, many hours away and several feet underground heard them all.

He tripped, falling to the ground and screamed along with them.

* * *

England and the others finally caught up to Alfred. But his screams scared them more then any of the tremors that had begun to resound around them.

* * *

Somewhere across the world, a fighting nation went up in flames.

People were screaming.

People were crying.

People were bleeding and yelling and _dying_.

A nation several hours underground heard them all.

He froze mid swing of his knife and fell to the ground, screaming along with them.

* * *

Germany caught the Italian as he screamed, hands clutching his chest. The walls around them began to shake and bones fell onto the dirty ground beneath them. The nation picked up his clawing and screaming friend, following the others out of the catacombs and back up to the surface.

* * *

All over the world, nations burned.

People were screaming.

People were crying.

People were bleeding and yelling and _dying_.

And their nations heard them, no matter where they were.

And they all froze in the middle of whatever they were doing, whether it be a meeting or at home.

They all screamed.

* * *

Germany carefully placed his still crying Italian friend onto the upturned dirt of the hill. Behind them, Feliciano's house was on fire, the red and gold flames eating away at the land all around. The nation looked up at the German and gave a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, Germany," he whispered. The German grabbed onto Feliciano's outstretched hand and held it. His legs were fading away as his people died.

"But...," Feliciano continued, "At least... I get to see... Holy Rome... Again..." Germany gritted his teeth, and shaking his head, held back tears.

"Y-Yeah... But you never had to look to death to find him, Italy." The nation glanced up curiously, honey-brown eyes beginning to glaze over.

"Because..." His dear friend's legs had completely vanished.

"Because...!" Germany leaned forwards, grimacing lips pressing against his dear one's forehead.

"Because... I've been here all along..." A small gasp left Feliciano as he stared up at his friend in shock. Austria, Hungary, Spain, and France stood watching, Italy burning behind them in the distance. Their tears stained their cheeks as they could feel some of their own had also perished.

"Holy..." Feliciano raised his fading hand and stroked the German's cheek tenderly.

"... Rome... I-I..."

He completely faded away.

And Holy Rome cried.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Alfred muttered, gasping for air. His brothers all gathered around him, staring down with tear-stained faces. England held onto his younger brother tightly.

"I'm sorry for being obnoxious... I'm sorry for being an idiot..."

"Bloody wanker," England snapped, "Stop apologizing! Please... Just... Stop apologizing..."

Alfred smiled. A hand was raised and it pulled off his sunglasses. The American's blue eyes gleamed slightly with tears as he then dropped the glasses and grasped England's face with his hands. His body was fading into the darkness of the hall. Canada rushed forwards, grabbing onto him and sobbing. Alfred gently patted his head.

"Matthew, Arthur..."

"Y-Yeah Alfred?" Canada looked up, eyes glistening and his cheeks wet.

"I... Can't... See anything... Anymore..."

He completely faded away.

And Arthur cried.

And Matthew cried.

And Kumajirou's howls echoed throughout the dark cavern.

* * *

"I-It hurts aru... It hurts so much!" Kiku held Yao to his chest for dear life, even as he faded away and he couldn't feel his older brother anymore.

"W-Why...?" Thailand wiped the tears away from underneath his glasses. Yao looked up at him, lip quivering.

"B-Because I..." His legs faded away.

"Because..."

"Because... I was...

"... Lonely..."

He completely faded away.

And the Asians cried.

* * *

_When one is lonely, they can be led to the brink of insanity until the point that they cannot be saved. And by that time, they will wish for a friend's companionship... However, they would never get it._

**The End.**

* * *

**And there you have it! All done. **

**I'd really like to thank everyone who stuck with this story until the very end. I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or reviewed. All of you are awesome (But not as much as Prussia)! I know I probably left many open ends to this, but I'm sure some of you can infer as to the fate of many of the other world's nations. **

**While I was beginning this story, I had begun to feel the stress of school coming into play. In addition to that, my parents had been bugging me about many things going on that I am proud of doing (Namely, lazing around and not doing anything). But all of you guys made me smile and I got through it. So now, I'm gonna say farewell for now. And have a very merry Christmas! **


End file.
